Ms. Philips
Ms. Deirdre Philips is the Art and Photography teacher. She was voiced by Blair Ross. Character Description Ms. Philips is slightly taller than the teenage girl students, and is probably in her late 30s and early 40s. She has dark brown hair cut neck length. She wears a leather miniskirt and jacket over a gray blouse, dark nylons and high heels. In the second and last cutscene of Here's To You Miss Philips, She wears her hair up in a bouffant-looking bun, wears a solid red dress, revealing the top part of her breasts, and a round necklace with silver pearls and tiny gold chains. She also wears dark nylons. The shoes she wears are not seen, but they probably were her high heels. Characteristics Ms. Philips is one of the most popular teachers in the school. She encourages the students in class instead of denigrating them like some of the less popular ones do. She's also popular among the boys due to her attractiveness, although some of the girls appear to be jealous of her. Pedro claims that she worked as a bunny waitress while attending college. She is also one of the few teachers who actually likes Jimmy, and even mentions his "coming along nicely" while wandering campus. However, due to game mechanics, she will usually insult Jimmy like any other teacher when encountered in free-roam (until after Final Showdown). Not much is known about her home life. She is an art enthusiast, painting during her free time. She's also been married at least three times, perhaps the reason she insists that the students call her Ms. instead of Miss. Ms. Philips is also a cat enthusiast. According to a note posted on the bulletin board, one of her cats is a black one named Malevich. Edna may have cooked one of the cats into a casserole, either accidentally or deliberately. She is also a heavy smoker. She is romantically involved with Mr. Galloway. Smalltalk around the school says that she hits on the male students, but this is most likely a combination of wishful thinking and Christy's gossip. Role in Story Ms. Philips' first non-class cutscene appearance is when she's seen taking Mr. Galloway's liquor from Jimmy. She later gives it to the Hobo, and gives Jimmy a camera as a reward, allowing him to enroll in Photography class. Later in the school year, she gives Jimmy an errand to pick up some of her clothing and perfume, leading him to think she's about to go on a date with him. Unfortunately for Jimmy, the date was actually with Mr. Galloway. After showing up in a skimpy red dress, she pinches Jimmy's cheek, calls him "cute", and then tells him to go back to the dorm as it's after curfew. When Mr. Galloway enrolls himself in the Happy Volts Asylum, Ms. Philips hires Jimmy to go break him out. After order is restored to Bullworth Academy, Ms. Philips is one of the members of the faculty seen cheering Jimmy on. Philips, Ms. Philips, Ms. Philips, Ms. Philips, Ms.